This invention relates generally to rack structures, and more particularly, is directed to a collapsible rack for holding books, video tapes, audio tapes, compact discs and the like.
Conventionally, portable book racks and the like are permanently assembled together by adhesives, screws, nails or the like. Although such racks are sturdy, they are relatively bulky to ship, store and for display purposes.
Collapsible and portable book racks are known which generally comprise end panels and detachable cross members. However, the cross members are generally secured in the end panels with a friction-type fit which is unsatisfactory. As a result, such racks are not sufficiently sturdy in operation, particularly when heavy books and the like are placed thereon. Other collapsible and portable racks must be assembled with adhesives, screws, nails and the like, which increases the number of components and the resultant costs, increases assembly time, and makes them too complicated to be assembled by the end user.